1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods and more particularly pertains to a new combination fishing rod for fishing and ice fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rods is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing rods heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art fishing rods include U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,133; U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,485; U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,958; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,197; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,005,081.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination fishing rod. The inventive device includes a handle with one end of an elongate support shaft inserted into a hole in one end of the handle. The other end of the support shaft is inserted into a first bore of the first end of an elongate combination insertion member. The second end of the combination insertion member has an elongate second bore therein. The combination insertion member has an annular wall provided in the second bore of the combination insertion member which divides the second bore of the combination insertion member into an annular outer portion and a central portion. The fishing rod also includes a butt shaft and a tip shaft. The first end of the butt shaft is insertable into the outer portion of the second bore of the combination insertion member. The first end of the tip shaft is insertable into the second bore of the second end of the butt shaft and is also insertable into the central portion of the second bore of the combination insertion member.
In these respects, the combination fishing rod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fishing and ice fishing.